An Important Aspect of Fanalis Culture
by Angelic Land
Summary: Masrur is spending several months training with the Fanalis Corps. He learns that there is a way in which close Fanalis men deal with their high sex drives. [Masrur x Lo'lo]


**This pairing was requested of me by blue-hart. I don't believe Lo'lo's name is even listed under the Magi tag, but this is a Lo'lo x Masrur lemon. I came up with the idea pretty quickly, its not long, but hopefully its enough to satisfy what you wanted to see happen between the two~**

To improve his skills, and build his strength, Sinbad sent Masrur to train with the Fanalis Corps in the Reim Empire for six months. The Fanalis Corps was an army of soldiers, from purely Fanalis bloodlines. The bright red-haired race of humans were most known for their incredible physical strength. Masrur immediately fit in with his peers upon his arrival. His body was noticeably packed with solid masses of muscle, as he was stronger than most of Sinbad's other generals.

After a few weeks into the training regimen, Masrur's superior, Lo'lo, told him he was ready to participate in a battle simulation. Lo'lo was the tallest and most muscular Fanalis he'd ever seen. He stood almost seven feet tall, and had wild red hair. His face was easily distinguishable from the other Fanalis because of the partial Glasgow Smile on the left side of his mouth. That side of his mouth had been visibly torn off at some point in time; most likely the result of being tortured as a slave. The constant display of teeth and scarring gave Lo'lo a dangerous and barbaric appearance, but Masrur surprisingly seemed fond of the man, while most others feared even to look in his general direction.

The battle simulation Lo'lo spoke of was as close to fighting real enemies as a trainee could get. The Leam Empire captured massive wild creatures, most genetically deformed, for the Fanalis Corps to use for training. Some looked at it as animal abuse, but the Fanalis didn't care. They were hot-headed, and thought quickly upon their immediate instincts.

The hardest part of Masrur's training was getting used to sleeping in a cramped cabin full of other Fanalis men. He was used to having his own private chamber in Sinbad's palace. Luckily, his bunkmate for the battle simulation was Lo'lo, so he felt somewhat more comforted.

After the first day, all of the participants were exhausted. Everyone woke up with the sun, and didn't finish fighting until dusk. Masrur was hungry, sweaty, and tired.

At the dinner tent, Masrur thought he was going to have to stand on the long line that had accumulated there, but saw Lo'lo motion for him to go sit next down.

Neither of them were big on talking, but it appeared that Lo'lo had set a plate full of thick, juicy meat next to his place for Masrur.

"Thanks," the younger Fanalis man said, taking a seat next to his superior.

They ate quickly, devouring each cut of meat until they were filled, and roundup was called.

"Hey, Masrur," Lo'lo said, as they walked back to their cabin. Before Masrur could even answer, Lo'lo held him in an immobilizing chokehold position. "You need more work."

When Lo'lo finally released him, Masrur straightened up. He could tell Lo'lo was still worked up from the battle. By the time the two men reached the cabin, it was dark. The men inside were already asleep.

As Masrur began to open the door, Lo'lo pulled him back. The younger Fanalis cocked his head, almost impatiently, at the larger man.

"Lo'lo," Masrur said.

Hearing the other Fanalis growl his name did exactly what he wanted it to. "Come here," the barbaric man demanded, not raising his voice too loudly. He didn't want the others to hear him.

Lo'lo still held Masrur's arm firmly, as he pulled him to the blind side of the cabin where there were no windows. There, he pressed Masrur to the wall, and looked at him lustfully, while bearing the exposed teeth of his Glasow Smile. Lo'lo was breathing huskily already.

Masrur finally realized what was happening, and was almost grateful for it. Lo'lo smashed his rough lips over the younger Fanalis's mouth. Masrur growled at Lo'lo when he took the abrupt embrace a step further by beginning to forcefully grind his hips into the less experienced man.

"Haven't you ever done this before?" Lo'lo asked. "Here, we all help each other out."

Masrur certainly wasn't used to having casual sex with his peers, just to let off steam. It was true that Fanalis have extremely high sex drives, and he knew that just from being one, himself, but he still couldn't believe that even straight males would have sex with one another.

"Lo'lo, aren't there any women here…? There are plenty of female Fanalis-" Masrur started to say, but was cut off by another rough kiss.

Lo'lo clearly wasn't interested in anyone or anything else except Masrur at the moment. He invaded the man's mouth, as he continuously felt his pants grow tighter against the friction between each other's hips. The man with the Glasgow Smile pulled down the pants of Masrur's battle simulation uniform, and began groping his penis; making sure he was going to get at least one release from their playtime together.

Most Fanalis men never used lube on each other, because it was seen as weak. They were used to having sex often, so after a while it became less painful to be on the receiving end; however, Masrur had never been on the receiving end, ever. Lo'lo revealed his hardened shaft once his pants were off. The younger man looked down at the man's penis, intimidated. He shouldn't have been surprised though, as Lo'lo was the biggest man he'd ever seen.

"Turn around," the impatient man ordered.

Masrur complied, hoping not to be broken or severely injured in any way after Lo'lo was through with him. He looked at all of his experiences during his time training with the Fanalis Corps as part of learning and becoming accustomed to the culture.

Lo'lo licked his lips, ready to give Masrur the best ride of his life. He spread open Masrur's ass, and positioned his penis right where he needed it to be. He pressed the younger man against the wall as he forced his full, nearly ten inch length, into him. Masrur winced harshly from the splintering pain, but tried not to make much noise. He didn't want Lo'lo to think he wasn't strong enough.

Lo'lo groaned, as he got used to the feeling of his penis being surrounded in tight heat once again. He pulled out halfway, but then slammed back in. Masrur felt the larger man hit his prostate for the first time with brute force. It came with an unimaginable surge of pleasure. The older Fanalis listened to his subordinate moan and pant, as he began thrusting at a faster pace.

Soon, they were both in complete bliss. All they could hear was each other's bodies slamming together; one behind and one in front. Lo'lo panted, feeling so much heat. He'd worked all day, and had pent up so much tension, but it was all escaping in the form of sexual pleasure.

Masrur picked up his own length, pumping it in unison with Lo'lo's motions. He could tell they weren't going to last very much longer. Initially, it was the larger Fanalis that just needed someone to help him take off his edge before going to bed.

The younger man's penis was dripping with pre-cum at this point. He was near completion, and Lo'lo could feel it. The superior quickened his pace, grabbing ahold of Masrur's sides even harder. He didn't care how hard he was digging his nails into his skin.

Masrur bucked his hips into his hand one last time, finally hitting his climax. His hand, along with the shingles on the side of the building, were quickly dirtied with ribbons of the younger Fanalis's semen.

Lo'lo felt the walls around his penis clamp harder while Masrur was reaching his orgasm, so he drove his shaft in as far as he could, ensuring that all of his seed would be spent. He grunted tenderly, his breath hitching, as his massive load emptied into the other Fanalis's ass. Lo'lo thrusted his member into Masrur a dozen more times, before he felt completely empty.

As he pulled out, he realized Masrur could barely stand up on his own from what had just happened. Lo'lo chuckled quietly, and picked up the man he'd just finished having sex with.

"Same time tomorrow?" Masrur asked.

Lo'lo grinned, placing him down on his bed gently. "You bet."


End file.
